Importancia y Necesidad
by Melrosse
Summary: Y aunque lo seguirás odiando a diario por haberse metido casi hasta en tus venas con tanta fuerza también lo seguirás amando infinita y profundamente durante toda la eternidad por hacerte sentir como lo hace, como sólo él es, ha y será capaz.


_Bueno, aquí he traído mi primer Scorpius/Rose._

_No sean muy malos conmigo._

_En respuesta al Reto Navideño del Foro The Ruins._

_Se trata de una pequeña viñeta situada obviamente como el nombre del reto cita, en Navidad._

_La palabra con la que tuve que trabajar ha sido Árbol Navideño._

_Espero les guste. _

_Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Importancia y Necesidad<em>**

Y ahí estabas un año más.

Enfundada en un hermoso vestido de encaje y tul.

Sabías a la perfección que él estaba al otro lado del salón, conversando con algún empresario y bebiendo perezosamente de su vaso de whiskey.

Imaginabas cuán húmedos estarían sus labios, cubiertos sutilmente por esa manta etílica.

Y odiabas que luciera tan ridículamente bien con esa chaqueta de cuero negro y su brillante anillo en el anular izquierdo.

Aunque tú también tenías un anillo abrazando tu dedo y no lucías nada mal.

Pero simplemente no era lo _mismo._

No tienes ni la mínima idea de cuánto daño te hace el estar tan al pendiente, sin perder detalle.

No es cómo si te importara. Claro que no.

No te importa, pero lo _necesitas._

Y es que después de dos años casi exactos de conocerle es imposible no querer sentirle.

Es imposible ignorar ese impulso recurrente de simplemente pensarle, esa opresión en el pecho cuando crees que se dirige a ti de esa manera coqueta cuando en realidad está mirando a la rubia a tu lado.

No puedes evitar sentirte preocupada cuando no ha cruzado palabra contigo durante algo de tiempo, esto cuando están acostumbrados a hablarse todos los días aunque sea por una estupidez sin importancia.

Hablando de estupideces diariamente desde hace más de 4 meses y con algunas interrupciones hace ya un año y medio.

Ya Lily te lo ha dicho repetidas veces pero tú sólo respondes que no lo entiende.

Y como puede hacerlo cuando ella tiene a un cariñoso novio al pendiente, cuidándola y amándola a ojos públicos y tú lo haces a escondidas, no sabiendo en qué clase de patética y retorcida relación sin nombre te encuentras.

Y te odias y te repudias a ti misma, quieres jalarte del cabello a ver si así reaccionas y te propones encaminar tus pensamientos en una línea más cuerda y justa contigo misma, sin irrespetar tu dignidad como mujer, abriéndote a la posibilidad de ir y experimentar con _alguien más._

Pero no puedes. Y nadie tiene derecho a decirte que no lo intentas porque así lo has hecho.

Te diste una oportunidad con un hombre que no es él.

Y no pudiste haber elegido peor.

Después de todo no puedes suponer alejar tu corazón de ese tortuoso pesar liándote con uno de sus amigos más conocidos, con los que más comparte, después de una noche de tragos irónicamente en _su _casa, luego de un par de besos borrachos en _su _jardín, después de haber estado bebiendo descuidadamente a pico de botella en _su _sofá con _su _amigo.

Y no puedes acreditar la situación a un par de besos insignificantes que él se dio con aquella zorra pelinegra de piernas abiertas. Sabes perfectamente que para él no significa nada, lo conoces lo suficiente como para estar al menos segura de ello.

Y él no puede culparte a ti tampoco por haberte ido a buscar cariño en brazos de otro hombre.

Hasta tú sabes que esos 2 meses que pasaste junto a aquel no fueron más que un intento de venganza ante todas las veces que él se enrollo con alguna mujer.

Aunque en ese momento no estuvieses consciente de ello, tú querías probarlo.

Producirle _celos._

Como esos que te daban cada que alguna interactúa demasiado interesada en él.

Pero era _él. _Es que había alguien que no quisiera una oportunidad aunque sea?

Y te había funcionado.

Porque ese sentimiento de culpabilidad al haberte puesto demasiado provocativa aquella vez y haber logrado una marca roja en tu blanco cuello se había esfumado cuando fuiste testigo de su reacción. En la que basta decir que de no haber sido por la distancia terrestre que existía entre ambos hombres en ese momento era casi un hecho que se habrían ido a los puños.

Después de todo había sido una prueba más que se colaba en tu creencia de que esto entre los dos no podía ser una inocente amistad, no cuando los comentarios se cargaban cada vez más de amor e intimidad.

_No_ era una relación común pero _tampoco_ eran amigos.

Y el haberte presentado en esa fiesta un año más para celebrar la navidad resultó ser una buena decisión.

Porque no, no habías formalizado nada aún. No habías experimentado algún gesto lo suficientemente significativo de su parte esta vez.

Pero estabas conversando animadamente con tus amigas, con tu coquetería deslumbrando bajo las luces del alto e imponente _árbol navideño _a tu lado.

Y no se te escapó como te había mirado desde la puerta este.

Empezando por tus delicados pies, subiendo a tus torneadas piernas descubiertas, admirando atentamente tu cintura y busto deteniéndose finalmente en tu rostro, suave y dulce mas no inocente. No podías ocultar la sensualidad que despedía tu mirada bajo esas espesas pestañas.

Y aunque te sientes inútil y tonta por no poder expresarte, por no atreverte a dejar los estereotipos a un lado y decirle de una vez por todas lo que tu corazón siente y pide sonoramente a cada segundo, sabes indudablemente que él también lo siente. No estás segura de si lo hace con la misma fuerza que tú pero no puedes negar su existencia.

No es un secreto para ninguno de los dos.

Después de tanto tiempo, nunca más.

Y aunque lo seguirás odiando a diario por haberse metido casi hasta en tus venas con tanta fuerza también lo seguirás amando infinita y profundamente durante toda la eternidad por hacerte sentir como lo hace, como sólo él es, ha y será capaz.

Colándose siempre en tu pecho, clavado completamente en tú corazón y dueño de todos tus sentidos. Porque él siempre será por quién suspires, anheles y sueñes.

El responsable de tantas lágrimas saladas y risas despreocupadas.

Y aunque duela un amor así, aunque tal vez no sea sano y te haga sufrir uno que otro trago amargo, lo aceptas y disfrutas las partes buenas que ese masoquista sentimiento trae consigo.

Después de todo _sólo él _te hace sentir _completa._

Quizá la próxima navidad todo cambie.

Tal vez alguno de los dos se atreva a decir las palabras que desde hace mucho deberían de haberse dicho, pero por el momento te conformas con tenerle ahí contigo viviendo esa situación incalificable.

Porque bajo las luces de aquel _árbol navideño _tu futuro con él se veía brillante.

Y es todo lo que te importa.

* * *

><p><em>Debo decir que por fin después de dos años puede decirse que me he desahogado lo suficiente.<em>

_Sí, sé que esto tal vez ha sonado patéticamente triste de mi parte pero es mi realidad._

_Esto ha sido prácticamente una página de mi diario personal compartida con ustedes porque bueno, he podido reflejar exactamente como me siento en estos momentos. Quizá sea débil o ridículo de mi parte pero qué más da. Sé que ahí afuera somos muchos como yo._

_Y como han podido notar me he aventurado a escribir sobre una pareja con la que no estoy acostumbrada, espero que para haber sido la primera vez les haya gustado._

_No olviden dejar su review._

_Me haría muy feliz conocer su opinión._

_Nos leemos._

_Melrosse._


End file.
